


Question Three

by Kalloway



Category: Vandread
Genre: Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's (almost) time to start picking men for the experiment. BC comes to chat with Bart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsixwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixwing/gifts).



"Have you been over your copy of the interview questions?" BC asked before sitting down beside Bart on the firm, boxy sofa that was one of the few pieces of furniture in the otherwise spartan suite they were all sharing while - Jura's words during their second check in call - man-hunting. 

Bart looked up from his tablet as BC settled beside him, not missing her- his? her? BC had never bothered to clarify if it even mattered, because BC was BC, really - little smile. She seemed to have relaxed a bit over the last couple of days, though Bart had really only been able to watch her from a distance as they were all pulled in different directions.

"I have!" Bart declared. "But I'm not the one asking them - you are."

"You're still welcome to add in any additional questions based on our applicants' answers," BC replied. "We want the right men for this project. They need to have proper vocational training, good health, not be terrified of Dita or myself..."

"And no dirty or ugly men," they both said together before laughing. Jura had repeated her request every day so far and, though Bart had never quite been sure of Jura's relationship with Barnette - he just seemed to be bad at this whole relationship thing in general - it seemed Barnette had started to get more and more excited by the idea. 

"It's going to be a long day," BC commented a moment later as she stretched her bare arms up over her head and arched her back as if she was trying to draw Bart's attention. "I know Duelo will be fine, but I expect Dita and Hibiki to get a little twitchy. Even with the revised question order."

"I'm glad I didn't have to interview." Bart glanced quickly back to his tablet and scrolled back up. "I would have been out by question three. I mean... If I made it past 'not dirty or ugly'."

He wasn't expecting to look up and see BC leaning close, looking over to perhaps see what question three actually was. Except... 

"You'd make it now," BC said quickly before gently kissing his cheek. 

Bart wasn't sure which part of him wanted to explode first. Possibly, he'd be carrying his tablet squarely in front of him for the rest of the day. He didn't say a word until BC grabbed his hand. 

"We should probably be on our way. Escort me?"

"I'd be honored," Bart managed. It was going to be a very long day. But whatever came after was going to be worth it.


End file.
